Dam
Dam is the third and final chapter of the Dam It campaign. The Survivors start off in a safe room at the foot of the hydroelectric dam. Firstly, the Survivors must make their way through some generator rooms of the dam, culminating in a Crescendo Event that requires them to alert the horde by blowing up obstacles in their way. This also summons a Tank. Afterwards, they proceed to the foot of the dam. The route to the top of the dam is tricky, but beyond the dam lies safety for the Survivors. The dam is divided into three separate levels. On the first level of the dam, the Survivors need to press a button that opens the way for them to progress, but a horde is ready to pounce. Once they've pressed the button, floodgates will gradually begin to close behind them as the hordes continue to flood in. Eventually, the horde will burst through from the room that the Survivors need to get into. After getting inside safely, they then need to access the elevator to ascend to the second level. The second level of the dam is extremely treacherous. The Survivors must walk carefully along thin beams on the side of the dam, and they're extremely vulnerable to attacks that might knock them off. After a few beams, the Survivors can move over and start walking on flat ground again. Once they reach the other side of the dam, they need to get into a second elevator, which will take them to the final level, the top of the dam. At the top, the Survivors discover that raised floodgates are blocking them from getting to the other side and to safety. When they trigger the floodgates to begin clear their path, the Infected begin pouring through and a Tank spawns to stop them. Strategy Campaign At the beginning, the Bot Survivors will grab their preferred weapons: * Bill will grab a Pump Shotgun. * Francis will grab a Pump Shotgun. * Louis will grab a Submachine Gun. * Zoey will grab a Submachine Gun. Versus The Survivors Now that humans are controlling the Special Infected, things can only get harder. However, they can't spawn until you leave the safe room. That doesn't mean that you should let them have a good chance to find just the right spot, though! Hurry up and get your supplies, and get running! Throughout the level, remember that you are playing against human players. They will not wait for you to come to them, and if they do, it's because they have an ambush location that could be deadly to you and your team. With this in mind, you need to keep moving. However, moving blindly could be your downfall. Move quickly, but with caution. Also, under all circumstances: stick close to your team. Remember that in Versus, your melee is limited so you cannot properly use corner melee-spamming tactics. However, having the entire team together will be helpful as you can generally see the Special Infected and you'll be able to kill most of them before they reach you. The primary concern for Survivors on this level are Smokers. A Smoker can split up the team without anyone spotting him and drag Survivors off the dam and incapacitate them. This is especially dangerous on the second level of the dam where the Survivors have to traverse thin beams. The finale isn't a traditional finale, so it's not too difficult. But as always, remember to work together and watch each other's backs. The Tank is still extremely dangerous; he can hit you and your teammates completely off of the dam. No one can survive the infection alone. Teamwork is essential. The Infected The Boomer: ? The Hunter: ? The Smoker: ? The Tank: ? Witch: ? Notes * This map is technically a finale as it is the last map of the campaign. However, most likely as it was unfinished, it doesn't behave like a regular finale, and once the Survivors have triggered the Tank and the hordes, they can begin to make a break for the end. * As with the other levels in Dam It, multiple Tanks will spawn on this level. Arguably, this is compensated by the fact that the finale involves only one Tank. Category:Dam It Category:Left 4 Dead